The Wizard of Moon
by VickyT36
Summary: While sick in bed, Cassia has a dream about being transported to a land of colorful dressed animals, witches, talking scarecrows, and wizards. When she becomes the target of a witch, she with the help of some friends must find a special wizard and defeat the witch in order for her to get home.
1. Sick

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sing fanfic, enjoy! And I don't own the wizard of oz or sing, I just own Missy and Cassia**

 **Chapter 1: Sick  
**

One Wednesday in the city of Calatonia, Missy Moon, the twin sister of theater owner, Buster Moon had just finished preparing breakfast for her six-year-old daughter, Cassia. "Cassia, sweetie, breakfast is ready." she called.

Meanwhile up in Cassia's room, she had just woken up. She sat up in bed, usually she would've sprung up and hurried downstairs, but she didn't feel right. Her nose was stuffy, her throat was sore, and she was hot.

But still she got out of bed, left her room, and walked down to the kitchen. "Morning, Mommy." said Cassia as she sat down. "Hey, sweetie, you gotta eat and get ready for school." said Missy, as she got some juice out of the refrigerator.

When she closed it, and looked at her daughter, she noticed she wasn't her cheery self. "Cassia, are you all right?" asked Missy, coming over. "I don't feel so good." said Cassia, and then she coughed.

Placing a paw on her forehead, Missy felt that she was running a fever. "I think I'm gonna have to take you to the doctor." "But what about school?" asked Cassia. "School's not going anywhere, now go get some clothes on, and I'll call the doctor." said Missy.

"Okay." said Cassia, she trudged back upstairs, and Missy got on the phone and called Cassia's doctor. Now normally any parent would just send their kid back to bed, but since Cassia had a kidney transplant earlier that year, Missy thought it would be better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

Luckily Dr. Channing, Cassia's doctor could see her that morning. So Missy put Cassia in the car, and the two were off to the doctor's office. In the waiting room of the clinic, Cassia lied her head down on her mother's lap, as they waited to be called.

"Cassia Moon." called a nurse. The two got up, and were led to an examination room. After a little more waiting, Dr. Channing came in. "Hello Missy, hi Cassia." he said. "Hello, Dr." said Missy.

"Hi." said Cassia quietly. "Feeling sick today huh?" he asked, as he washed his paws. Cassia nodded. "I know this may seem unnecessary, Dr., but since the operation I want to make sure it's nothing serious." Missy explained.

"It's no problem, now let's have a look see." said Dr. Channing. He looked at her throat which was red, looking in her nose which was stuffy, and took her temperature which was 102. "So Cassia, is anything else bothering you?" asked Dr. Channing.

After some sneezing, she answered. "Well my body hurts, and I have a cough." "Seems like you just have a bad case of the common cold." said Dr. Channing. Missy sighed of relief, and Dr. Channing wrote a prescription down.

"This cold medicine should work, and it won't interfere with her new kidney." said Dr. Channing, handing Missy the paper. "Thank you." said Missy. After picking up the medicine at the pharmacy, the two went home.

There Cassia changed back into her pajamas, a purple short sleeved shirt with the moon on it, and blue pants. Missy then tucked her daughter into bed, and gave her the medicine. "Now this is going to help you sleep, sweetie." said Missy.

"Okay." said Cassia, and she drank the red liquid. "I'll come and check on you later." said Missy. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and closed the door behind her. After a couple of minutes, Cassia started to feel drowsy, and soon fell fast asleep.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Not in Calatonia

**Chapter 2: Not in Calatonia  
**

A couple minutes later Cassia woke up feeling much better. "Hey, that medicine really worked." she said to herself. She jumped out of bed, and went downstairs. "Mommy?" she called, as she walked into the living room but her mom wasn't there.

Cassia looked in the kitchen and in her mom's bedroom, but couldn't find her. "Where'd she go?" she asked herself. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble of thunder, and Cassia hurried to a window to see what was going on.

The sky turned black, and the wind started blowing very hard. A funnel began to come down sky, and touched down on the ground. Fear quickly filled Cassia's body, as she hurried to the phone to try and call someone.

Either her mother's cell phone or her uncle Buster, but the phone was dead. "Mommy!" she cried, but the tornado was coming closer. She ran up to her room, and hid in her closet. She trembled as she felt her house lift off the ground, and swirl through the air.

Finally the wind stopped, and the house fell to the ground. Cautiously Cassia got out of the closet, put on her purple slippers, and went downstairs. It was eerily quiet, and she slowly opened the front door.

When she did she was shocked. She wasn't in her neighborhood anymore. Instead she was in the center of a small village, there little cottages, canals with water in them, green grass with flowers growing in it, and the sky was blue.

"Wow, I don't think I'm in Calatonia anymore." Cassia said to herself, as she stepped outside. She looked around, there was no one around. "Hello, anyone here?" she called. Suddenly five large balls of light came floating in.

Startled Cassia hid in a patch of flowers. Then appeared a gorilla wearing a long black robe and brown shoes, a porcupine wearing a red dress and black boots, a female pig wearing a pink dress and black shoes, an old iguana wearing an orange and white shoes, and male pig wearing a sparkly gold robe and black shoes.

And each of them carried a wand in their hand. Cassia thought they looked just like the performers at her uncle's theater. "If I'm right, the disturbance came from around here." said the iguana.

"Looks like you were right, this house wasn't here before. Whose is it?" said the gorilla. "Um...it's my house." said Cassia, poking her head out of the flowers. "Now what have we here?" asked the male pig.

"Why it's a little girl." said female pig. "You can come out, we won't hurt you." said the porcupine. Cassia got up, and brushed off the grass. "Who are you guys?" she asked.

"We're the magical guardians of the land of Moon. I'm Josh, this is Athena, Rosalinda, Karen, and Gary." said the gorilla, as he introduced himself and the others. "And you are?" asked Karen. "Oh, Cassia." said Cassia.

"Hey guys, check this out." said Gary, as he stood by the house. The others went over to the house, and saw a pair of legs sticking out from under the house. "Oh my goodness, Cassia your house crushed the witch of the east." said Athena.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." said Cassia. "Don't be sorry, that witch had been causing problems for years. Now the animals around here can live in harmony." said Rosalinda. "What animals?" asked Cassia confused.

Suddenly a bunch of piglets, fish, kangaroos, alligators and crocodiles, giraffes, puffins, rabbits, penguins, and all sorts of other animals came out. They chattered happily and thanked Cassia for getting rid of the witch.

Cassia smiled as she joined in the animals singing and dancing. When all of a sudden, a puff of black smoke appeared, and a brown llama wearing red glasses, a black dress, pointy hat, and black shoes came out of it.

All the animals screamed in fear as they ran for cover. Cassia hid behind the guardians. "I thought the witch was dead." she said to Karen. "This is the witch of the west." Karen explained. "What are you doing here?" asked Athena.

"I'm here to collect my counterpart's most magical items." she answered. The magical item she was referring to was the witch of the east's bright pink slip on shoes. The guardians whispered to one another, and with their wands they made the pink shoes disappear from the witch's feet.

"What? What did you all do?" the witch asked the five. "Preventing you from getting the shoes." Rosalinda answered simply. "Yep, by putting them on someone else." said Gary, as he pointed to Cassia.

She looked down, and saw that the pink shoes were on her feet. "Hey, give me those shoes!" barked the witch, as she tried to grab them from Cassia, but she backed up closer to Josh. "Don't take them off, sweetie, not even her magic can match the power of the shoes." Karen whispered to her.

"Go, Witch of the west, there's nothing more you can do here." said Athena. "You guardians think you're all that just because you protect the land. Well my little koala I'll leave now, but be warned I'll get you and those shoes too." said the witch.

And with that she leapt on her broomstick and flew away. Cassia then faced the five guardians. "Thank you for protecting me, but I think I'd really like to go home now." she said. "Well where is you home?" asked Josh.

"In Calatonia, which way is it from here?" asked Cassia. "I'm afraid none of us have heard of it." said Karen. "But there is someone who could help you." said Athena. "Who?" "The wizard of Moon, he's a great animal who can solve any problem." Gary explained.

"Where can I find him?" Cassia asked. "In Theater City, just follow the red path." advised Rosalinda, as she pointed to a bright red path. Cassia walked over the path, and looked out at it.

It went a long way, and to be out there by herself with a witch after her made her a little scared. "Remember, as long as you wear the shoes, she can't hurt you." said Karen. "Okay, thank you." said Cassia.

After a deep breath, Cassia started walking down the red path, to find the wizard of Moon.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Brains for a Scarecrow

**Chapter 3: Brains for a Scarecrow  
**

For a couple of hours Cassia made her down the red path. She was getting a little tired, and to her luck she saw a cornfield up ahead. When she reached it, she sat down in the grass, and leaned against the fence.

Suddenly, she heard something rustle. "What the..." she said to herself. The sound seemed to be coming from inside the cornfield, so she went inside to investigate. "Hello, is anyone there?" she called.

When no one answered, Cassia wondered if it may have been the witch. She backed up and bumped into something. Looking up, she saw a large scarecrow that looked like sheep, wearing blue overalls, brown boots, a hat, and had straw sticking out from them.

"Oh, I guess I just heard you." Cassia said to the scarecrow. "Got that right, kid." said the scarecrow, turning to her. Cassia screamed in fright, as she fell back. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." said the scarecrow.

He got off his stick, and helped her up. "It's okay, just never met a talking scarecrow." said Cassia as she got up on her feet, then she said. "My name's Cassia." "Name's Scarecrow Freddy." Said the scarecrow.

Suddenly some crows flew into the cornfield. "Oh great, them again. Just a second, kid." Said Scarecrow Freddy. He then tried to scare the crows away. "Come on, beat it. Get lost." He said, waving his arms at them.

But to no avail. "Better luck next time, scarecrow." Said one of the crows, as they all flew away with corn. "No matter what I do I can't scare those crows away." Said Scarecrow Freddy. "Sorry, Scarecrow Freddy. Maybe you just need to think of a new way to scare the crows." Said Cassia.

"Thanks, kid. Let me ask ya, what are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" "I'm going to see the wizard of Moon, so he can help me get home." Cassia explained. "The wizard, gee that guy knows his stuff, maybe he can help me." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"Well, I better hurry and get there." said Cassia. "You must really want to go home." said Scarecrow Freddy. "I do, but I also upset a witch, she wants these shoes." said Cassia sticking out her feet.

"The witch of the east's shoes. I overheard some crows saying that the witch was dead." "Yes, but the witch of the west wants these shoes, and I gotta get to the wizard quickly." said Cassia.

"Well Cassia, since this wizard guy should be able to help me figure out a way to scare these crows better, I'll go with you. Plus I can keep you safe from that witch." said Scarecrow Freddy. "Really, thanks." said Cassia.

And so the two left the cornfield, and continued walking down the red path to find the wizard.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Have a Heart

**Chapter 4: Have a Heart  
**

Cassia and Scarecrow Freddy continued walking down the path, until they came to forest, which the path crossed right through. "Looks like we're gonna have to go through the woods." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"I don't know, it looks kinda dark in there." said Cassia nervously. "Don't worry, kid. I'm here with you, and remember to get to Theater City we have to stay on the path." "Right, let's go." said Cassia.

So in they went making sure to stay on the red path. As they walked, Cassia heard a small sound. "Hello?" it called. "Hey, Scarecrow Freddy did you hear something?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked.

"I thought I heard someone say "hello"." "I think you may be hearing things, kid." said Scarecrow Freddy. "Maybe." Cassia answered. They continued walking but then they both heard it then. "Hello." it called.

"Now that I heard." said Scarecrow Freddy. "Who's there?" called Cassia. "Over here." it called, and a bit rudely. The two followed the voice, until they came to a small house, and standing on a tree branch was a silver mouse, wearing a silver suit, hat, shoes, and holding a small axe.

"Was that you calling us?" asked Cassia. "Well I certainly wasn't calling to myself." said the mouse. "Humph, well what do you want?" asked Scarecrow Freddy. "As you can see, I can't move. I was cutting some twigs off this tree when it started to rain, and I rusted." explained the mouse.

"Rain, it hasn't rained today." said Scarecrow Freddy. "It rained a week ago, koala, so that's how long I've been here." snapped the mouse. "So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Cassia, getting a bit upset about the mouse's attitude.

"Since you asked, you can go over and get that oil can, and use it to get me unstuck." said the mouse. Cassia, got the oil can, and poured it over him. "Hey, hey not so much." said the mouse, as a huge pool of oil was poured over him.

"Oops, sorry." said Cassia. "At least you're not rusted anymore." said Scarecrow Freddy. "Yeah, yeah. Took someone long enough." said the mouse, as he bent his arms and legs. "You know you could say "thank you". We did help you." said Cassia, putting her hands on her hips.

"The kid's right." added Scarecrow Freddy. The mouse got a sad look on his face. "You're right, sorry. I can't be nice at times. My name's Mick." said the mouse. "Well, apology accepted Mick." said Cassia.

"But why can't you be nice?" asked Scarecrow Freddy. "Cause I'm a tin mouse, there's no heart in here." said Mick, putting his paw over his chest. "That must be awful, not to have a heart. Hey, we're going to see the wizard of Moon." said Cassia.

"The wiz you say?" asked Mick. "Yeah, I'm hoping to get some brains, and Cassia wants to go home." explained Scarecrow Freddy. "You think he might be able to give me a heart?" asked Mick. "He might, why don't you come with us?" suggested Cassia.

"You got yourself a deal." said Mick. He jumped down from the branch, and the three continued down the red path towards Theater City and the wizard.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review (A/N: Eddie's the scarecrow)  
**


	5. Courage

**Chapter 5: Courage**

For the next hour Cassia, Mick, and Scarecrow Freddy continued walking down the red path. "You think we're getting closer to Theater City?" asked Cassia. "Not too far, we just have to go through a field and meadow." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"Thank goodness, my feet are killing me." said Mick. When they arrived at the field of grass, they saw that the grass was extremely high. It went well above Scarecrow Freddy's head. "Wow, we have to go through this?" asked Cassia.

"Don't worry, if we stay together we'll get through it." said Scarecrow Freddy, the three then walked into the grass field. As they walked they heard something, it was faint but it sounded like someone singing.

"Who's that?" asked Mick. "I don't know, but I think it's coming from over there." said Cassia, pointing straight ahead. Following the voice, they saw a girl elephant wearing a light blue dress and black shoes.

She had their backs to them, and was singing in the opposite direction. "You have a nice voice." said Cassia. Startled the elephant shrieked, and jumped. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"Oh, it's okay. Who are you?" asked the elephant. "I'm Scarecrow Freddy, this is Cassia, and Mick." introduced Scarecrow Freddy. "My name's Leena." said the elephant. "What're you doing way out here?" asked Cassia.

"I come out here to sing." explained Leena. "What's the point of singing with a voice like that when there's no one around to admire it?" asked Mick. "I would sing in front of others, but I get bad stage fright." Leena explained.

"That's too bad." said Cassia. "All right all right, it was great to meet ya, but we gotta get going." said Mick, starting to walk away, but Scarecrow Freddy stopped him with his foot. "Mick, remember." he said.

"Right." said Mick. "Where are you guys going?" asked Leena. "We're going to see the wizard of Moon, he's going to help me find a way to get home." said Cassia. "And I'm hoping to get some brains." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"And maybe he'll give me a heart." said Mick. "Hey, you think the wizard could give me some courage. If I had some I could finally sing in front of people." said Leena. "I'm sure he could, why don't you come with us." suggested Cassia.

"All right, I will." said Leena. And with that the four continued to walk through the tall grass field.

They managed to get out, and continued down the red path to Theater City. But little did they know someone was watching them, from a tree was a gliding snake, wearing a black band around his body like a shirt.

With a small camera attached around him, he watched as the four walked by. And from her lair, the witch of the west watched on her computer screen what was being filmed. "So that little koala's made some friends huh." she said to herself.

"So we just have to go through a field, Scarecrow Freddy?" Cassia asked. "Yep, and after go through we'll be at Theater City." said Scarecrow Freddy. "A field, that gives me an idea. Come back my minion, I've got a plan." said the witch, through a microphone.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Obstacles

**Chapter 6: Obstacles  
**

Cassia, Scarecrow Freddy, Mick, and Leena continued walking down the red path until they came to a meadow of sunflowers. "Look there it is, Theater City." said Scarecrow Freddy, pointing beyond the sunflower meadow.

Across the meadow was a large city, their destination. "Great, we just have to get through this meadow." said Cassia. "Then let's go, this should be easy." said Mick. They all walked through the meadow, being sure to stay together.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble of thunder, and a strong gust of wind. "What's going on?" asked Leena. "I don't know." said Mick, as he held onto a sunflower. Then the wicked witch of the west appeared from the clouds flying on her broomstick.

"It's the witch!" cried Cassia. "Well if it isn't the little koala girl, I see you've made some friends." she said. "Hey, leave her alone." said Scarecrow Freddy, getting in front of Cassia. "Yeah, she's just a kid." added Leena.

Even Mick though he was small stood in front of her. "Well, looks like you all need a lesson." said the witch, and with her wand she zapped the flowers in the meadows, and the sunflowers turned into large Venus-flytrap like plants, that grabbed the four.

"I'll let these plants have their time when you, and I'll be back to the shoes later." said the witch, and she flew away. "Let go." said Cassia, as she tried to get away from the plants. "Get lost you oversized weeds." said Mick.

But it was no use, they just could get the plants to let go. Then five large balls of light came floating into sight. The five guardians appeared, and with a wave of their wands, they made the plants friendly, and had them release them.

"Thanks." said Cassia, as she and the others waved at them. "No problem, keep on going, you're almost there." said Rosalinda. The four kept walking, until they came to Theater City. Inside they saw lots of lights, and people in fancy clothes, taking pictures, getting autographs, and going to shows.

"Wow, this is amazing." said Cassia. "That's Theater City for you." said Leena. "So where's the wizard?" asked Cassia. "He's up there in that building." said Mick, pointing to a large building, that reminded Cassia of her uncle's theater.

They went inside to a large room, but didn't see anyone. "Hello, is anyone here?" asked Scarecrow Freddy. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and a koala dressed in a blue robe and pointy hat appeared.

"What is it you need?" he asked. "Are you the wizard of Moon?" asked Cassia. "Yes, I am. The wizard of the land, and the solutions to all problems." said the wizard. "So you think you could give us what we want?" asked Mick.

"Depends, what do you want?" asked the wizard. "I'd like to have some courage." said Leena. "I want a heart." said Mick. "I could use some brains." said Scarecrow Freddy. "And I'd like to go home to Calatonia." said Cassia.

"I see, and are you worthy enough to have these things?" asked the wizard. "Worthy, look pal, we came all this way to see you and you're asking if we're worthy enough? Why I ought a..." Mick threatened, but Cassia held him back.

"Please, Mr. Wizard, there must be something we can do to prove ourselves." she said. "Hmm, well if you bring me the wand of the wicked witch of the west, I'll grant you your wishes." said the wizard.

"The wand of the witch?" asked Cassia in a frightened tone. "Hey, don't worry Cassia we'll be there with you." said Scarecrow Freddy. Leena and Mick nodded in agreement. Sure Cassia was scared, but if that was her only way of getting home she'd do it.

"Okay, let's go get that wand." she said strongly.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Battling the Witch

**Chapter 7: Battling the Witch  
**

The four walked out of the building, and started thinking of a way to get the wand from the witch. "So where exactly does the witch live?" asked Cassia. "I heard she lives in this really dark forest, far away from everyone." said Leena.

"Okay, so we just need to figure out a way to get there." said Scarecrow Freddy. "I bet those guardians would know how." said Mick. Then like that, Josh appeared, from a ball of light. "Oh, Josh just in time. Do you know how to get to the witch's forest?" asked Cassia.

"Indeed I do. Just follow the red path back to the field of tall grass, then turn right , that's where you'll find the forest where the witch resides. But be warned the forest if full of dangerous creatures." said Josh, then he disappeared.

"Well let's get going." said Scarecrow Freddy. So they all walked back down the red path until they got to the field of tall grass, then they turned right, and after walking for about ten minutes, they were at the edge of a large forest.

"It seems really dark in there." said Leena, nervously. "Ah don't be such a baby, so it's a little dark and...that guardian did say there's some bad animals...in there." said Mick, who was started to get a little nervous himself.

"Come on guys, you heard the wizard, to prove our worth we have to get that wand." said Cassia. "The kid's right." said Scarecrow Freddy. After taking a deep breathe, they all walked into the forest.

* * *

After about walking about ten minutes into the forest, the four had to admit the forest was creepy. The trees were so tall and their leaves were so dense that they blocked out the sun. The branches were all bent and grew in strange places.

But the creepiest thing was that it was extremely quiet. "Gee this place gives me the creeps." said Mick. "Uh guys, I have the strange feeling we're being watched." said Cassia. "Don't be so paranoid Cassia. Probably just your imagination." said Scarecrow Freddy.

However in the back of his head he had the same feeling. They were being watched though, by the witch's snake minions in the trees. Back at her lair, the witch watched the four making their way through the forest.

"I have to say this certainly one way to prove our worth. Getting the wand of the witch." said Leena. "(Cackles), so they decided to try and prove their worth to the wizard, eh? This is too easy." said the witch.

Then she got on her intercom to communicate to her snake minions. "Here this everyone, capture that little koala and bring her to me." she ordered. When the snakes heard their order, they all gathered together, and waited for the four to walk by.

When they came in sight, they attacked. "What the?" asked Scarecrow Freddy, as he tried to get the snakes off him. "Get off." said Leena. "Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Mick, as he dodged the snakes.

"Leave us alone." said Cassia. The snakes then grabbed Cassia's arms and legs, and started carrying her off. "Cassia." said Scarecrow Freddy. "Guys, help." she called. The three tried to grab her, but the snakes flew away with her.

"We got to save her." said Leena. "Then let's get cracking, follow those snakes." said Mick. And with that being said, the three hurried after the snakes.

* * *

No matter how much Cassia protested, the snakes would not let her go. They flew her to a scary looking black castle, and they went in through a window, and dropped her on the floor. Cassia looked up, and saw the witch smiling evilly at her.

"Well hello my little koala." she said. Frightened, Cassia tried to run, but the snakes wrapped themselves around her to restrain her. "Good work my pets, now to get what's rightfully mine." said the witch.

But when she tried to take them off her feet, they shocked her. "Ow, why you little.." said the witch angrily. "What, what are you gonna do?" asked Cassia in a frightened voice.

"First, I'm gonna do something about this burn, then I'll take care of you. Keep on her boys." the witch said, and she left the room. Meanwhile Scarecrow Freddy, Leena, and Mick had come to the witch's castle.

"How do we get in there?" asked Mick. Scarecrow Freddy thought about it, and then he saw a window with a light coming from it. "Leena, use your trunk to lift Mick up to that window, and then Mick see if Cassia's in there." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"Me go in there with those snake creeps slithering around?" asked Mick in disbelief. "Come on, Mick, we have to save Cassia." said Leena. Mick thought about how scared Cassia must've been in there with the witch and those snakes.

"All right, let's do this." said Mick. Leena lifted him up, and once he got on the windowsill, he looked inside. He saw Cassia in there tied up with snakes. "I found her." he said. "Great, now once you get in there, find a way to distract them, and find us a way to get in." said Scarecrow Freddy.

"Got it." said Mick. He quietly, slipped in, and landed on the floor. He scurried up to Cassia and the snakes and said, "Hey, snake over here." Spotting the mouse, the snakes let go of Cassia and started slithering after him, as he ran away.

"Mick." said Cassia, worriedly. "Don't worry about me, kid. The others are outside, find a rope or something so we can hoist them up." said Mick, as he ran. Cassia did so, and Mick ran towards a wall, made a sharp turn, and the snakes crashed their heads into the wall.

"That's teach ya to mess with me." said Mick, to the unconscious snakes. Cassia put a pail over the snakes, and luckily the two found a rope, and used it to hoist Scarecrow Freddy and Leena up.

"Glad you guys came." said Cassia. "Now we just have to get the witch's wand." said Leena. So they quietly snuck out the door, and went looking for the wand. About a minute later, the witch came back into the room, and was shocked to see Cassia gone.

"What the..." she asked in disbelief. She walked over to the pail, and lifted it. "You pathetic snakes, where's the girl?" she snapped. But the snakes just hissed in pain. She stomped to her computer monitors, and looked on them.

She saw the four in another of the room looking for her wand. Using her powers, she teleported from that room to another. As the four looked, they were shocked when a puff of smoke appeared, and the witch emerged.

"So you misfits thought you'd come save your little friend, huh? Well try this." she said. She took her wand out of her pocket, and tried to zap them, but they got out of the way. They ran all around the room, and the witch tried to zap them.

Cassia ran, but she accidentally bumped into the witch. "Now I'll get those shoes my little koala." Cassia backed up, and bumped into a shrunk, and a vase full of weeds fell, and shattered on the witch.

"No, not water!" shouted the witch. To everyone's surprise she started to melt into a big gooey puddle. "Oh my gosh." said Leena, as she looked at the giant pile of goo. "She's...she's dead." said Mick.

"The witch is gone!" Scarecrow Freddy said happily. The four cheered happily, and Cassia grabbed the wand. "And we've got the wand." she said. The four then hurried out of the castle, and ran back to Theater City.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home  
**

Cassia, Scarecrow Freddy, Mick, and Leena had just arrived at the wizard's building. "Here you go, Mr. Wizard, the wand of the witch." said Cassia, holding it out to him. "I see you actually got it." said the wizard, taking it.

"And we also managed to get rid of the witch once and for all." said Scarecrow Freddy. "I see, then you four have certainly proved yourself worthy to get what you asked for." said the wizard. The four gave excited looks at one another.

"Now, you said you wanted some brains." said the wizard to Scarecrow Freddy. "Yep." Scarecrow Freddy answered. The wizard went into his bag, and pulled out some books. "They say knowledge is power, read these books and you'll get your brains." said the wizard, giving them to him.

"Thanks." said Scarecrow Freddy. "And if I remember you wanted a heart." said the wizard to Mick. "Yeah, so what you got?" asked Mick. The wizard pulled out a brochure.

"This brochure is for volunteer work. There you'll learn that helping other will make you feel good inside." "If it'll help me be a nicer mouse, then I'll do it. Thanks." said Mick. Then the wizard faced Leena.

"Courage, right?" he asked. Leena nodded. Out of his bag, he pulled out a small mirror, and handed it to her. "All you have to do is believe in yourself, just look at yourself in this and just say, "I can do this".

"Thank you so much." said Leena. Then he knelt down to Cassia's level. "And you wanted to go home to Calatonia." said the wizard. "Yes." said Cassia, excitedly. As much fun as she had had in the land of Moon, she was ready to go home.

"With a wave of this wand, I can just zap you back there." said the wizard, as he picked it up. Cassia quickly said goodbye, to Scarecrow Freddy, Leena, and Mick, and waited to be zapped back home.

But just as the wizard was about to do it, there was a tremor, and in all the shaking, the wizard dropped the wand, and it was broken by a falling picture. "Oh no. The wand's broken. How will I get home now?" asked Cassia, sadly.

The others looked sorry for her, then suddenly the five guardians appeared. "Is everyone all right?" asked Karen. "What was up with that tremor?" asked Mick. "When you destroyed the witch, all the damage she'd done in the land fixed itself." explained Gary.

"And there was a lot of it, so that's what caused the tremor." added Athena. "But the tremor caused the wand to break, and now I can't get back home." said Cassia. "There is another way." said Josh.

"There is?" asked Cassia. "You still have the witch of east's magic shoes." said Rosalinda. "Just click your heels, and say, "home sweet home" over and over." advised Karen. Cassia clicked her heels, and said the words.

"Home sweet home, home sweet home." said Cassia.

* * *

"Home sweet home." she said. Cassia slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. She saw that she as back in her bedroom. "Did it work, am I home?" she asked confusedly. Then the door, opened and Missy walked in.

"Hi, sweetie, sleep well?" she asked, going over to her bed. "Mommy, I missed you." said Cassia, hugging her. "Missed me, you didn't go anywhere." said Missy. "But I did, I was in the land of Moon, and I met a scarecrow, a tin mouse, an elephant, and fought a witch, and..." Cassia said.

"Oh Cassia, you must've had quite a dream." said Missy. Then she felt her forehead. "And your fever's gone down." said Missy. Then she heard more footsteps, and Buster came in. "Hey, how's the patient?" he asked.

"Uncle Buster." said Cassia happily. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I heard you were sick, so I dropped by to see how you were doing." he explained. Cassia smiled, as much fun as it was being in the land of Moon, it was great to be back home.

 **The End**


End file.
